Darkness
by lilc12354
Summary: When Luna a dark angel is able to escape the underworld she is captured by light angels and taken to Skyworld. They all begin to trust her. Especially Pit. But along her way she runs into her master Hades but she and Pit can take down anything. Sorry suck at summaries but give this a try.
1. Prologue

"Hades why can't I go to the human world." I asked my master Hades

"Because Luna it's dangerous and do you know how hard it is to make a dark angel."

"But I'm 7 now I think I can handle it."

"No means no Luna. You barely fly anyway. Go to your room it's bedtime."

"Yes Hades"

I walked out of Master Hades study and walked up nearly infinite stairs. When I reached the top I walked down the hall my room is the third on the right and I open my door.

My queen size bed remained untouched since I was gone. My infinite candle still burning. My desk up against my wall with my papers and pens still there. My closet still open to its messy contents.

I walked over to my closet, changed out of my dress and into my nightgown.

I crawled into my bed and I stared out of the window.

Why do I have to live in a world like this, Darkness, tragedy, terror. Why am I a dark angel why?

I shook those thoughts out of my head and let my sleepiness embrace me.

**Ok so this is the prologue cause this story starts when Luna is 15 (which she is immortal) also here I'm going to make it so Pit can fly. Don't be mad at me for that.**


	2. My Life

**Ok so now Luna is 15 years old. I put this on so you won't think that she is 7 anymore.**

**Hope that helped and here is th we first official chapter of Darkness**

"Wakey Wakey. Master Hades said to be down in a hour." A squeaky voice of Amma my creation called.

I groaned and got up. I took a quick bath and changed into my black tunic with a pair of short shorts underneath. Laced up my sandals and put my dripping wet black hair into a ponytail. I grab the papers I need and a pen and pencil. I walked to the door.

I open it to see Amma already waiting for me. The baby purple dragon saw me and started to glide down the stairs.

Amma always shows up before me she wants to prove that she is more loyal than me. Her name in Hebrew means servent.

When I make it to the last step I walk to the study room. When I open the door I see Amma sitting on the desk messing with her wing. And Medusa at the front.

"I see that you woke up a hour before class." Medusa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sorry about that stayed up all last night on something."

"What we're you working o..."

Right then a human servant named Tina walked in. " Ms. Medusa Hades wants to see you." She said with her head down covering her scar.

"Very well. Luna stay here I'll be back." Medusa got up and followed Tina out the door.

I went over to Amma and set down the papers and put Amma in my lap. I rubbed her scales down and stared at the board.

Lady Medusa was to be my teacher till I was taught everything I needed to know. Hades taught me how to fly even though he has no wings. But it is possible.

About 20 minutes later Medusa came back and told me that I was dismissed. I asked what was going on but she told me nothing to be concerned about.

I walked down to Master Hades study. I opened the door I saw Hades pacing back and forth.

"Oh Luna is there something you need to ask" he asked when he noticed me.

I looked over at his desk. Papers were spread out and overlapping. What was going on.

"Um... Lady Medusa said I was dismissed for the day she didn't tell me why I was so I was wondering if you knew?" I asked him.

"Well we're having something that only happens every thousand years and we're having a problem with it and I need Medusa to help me. So she couldn't teach you today"

I smiled lightly and left his study.

I made my way up to my room. I walked in and saw Amma looking up out the balcony.

"Luna Luna come look" Her high pitched voice squealed.

So I walked over and looked up. I couldn't believe it. A portal to the mortal world.

Amma looked at me she knew what I was going to do.

I'm getting out of here.

**There's the chapter I hope you enjoyed. And see you next time.**


	3. Skyworld

**"**Amma we're getting out of here."

Amma's eyes went wide "Are you serious" her voice getting higher

"We're not letting this chance go I don't like it here. So get ready to go"

I went to my closet. I grabbed my messenger bag I stuff a book one there along with my notebook and a pencil, one extra tunic, and Amma's whistle.

I grabbed my bow and slung it around my shoulder along with my bag.

"Ready" I looked down at Amma her little wings flapping.

She nodded with her toothy smile.

I grabbed her and went to the balcony. I flapped my wings and took off. The closer I got the mire nervous I got. We're they going to kill me when they see how I am. I'll worry about that later I'm finally going to be free.

I reached the portal I hovered bellow it for a little bit until Amma bit me and sent me straight up.

I landed on the ground. I dropped Amma a few feet away. I got up I noticed I was in a gorge or something. I got up to pick up Amma.

"Are you ok" I said with concern in my voice.

She nodded her head. I sighed with relief.

"Hey you stop right there!" I froze and looked up to see that there was a light angel. He was flying right towards me.

"You're coming with me. You underworld spy" he said. He had messy blue hair and blue eyes. He was in ( the light angel outfit from light vs. dark)

He grabbed my arm and started flying up. Amma managed to get in my bag and she's hiding in there shaking.

We keep going up. After a little while I saw Palutena's temple. The guy flew me toward the temple he touched the ground and so did I. He pushed me forward and two guards came to both my side's.

They took me inside. There I saw Palutena and a angel boy.

"This one was caught by Blue near the portal" one of the guards said.

Palutena waved her hand and they left.

"Why were you near the portal" she asked me

"My life down there was awful I needed to be free. So I took the chance and came here." I told her the story about how I was created, taught, trained and other things.

"So your saying that your not evil?"

"Yes" right at that moment Amma poked her head out of the bag.

The angel boy noticed and said "is that a dragon?" Pointing at Amma.

"Oh it is. Come here." Palutena cooing towards Amma.

Amma slowly came out and made her way towards Palutena. She picked her up and examined her. After a bit she put her down on the guard and she ran towards me. I picked her up and started to pet her.

"Pit take her to the guest hall and show her a room." She looked at me. "May I have your name?"

"Luna"

"Luna I will be questioning you tomorrow I will send a guard to get you."

Pit got up and started walking down a hall he was supposed to show me a .I followed him. We walked for a little bit till Pit open a door and pushed me inside.

"Luna will I be questioned too?" Amma poking her head up from my arms.

"You weren't there for as long as I was there but most likely yes"

Amma produced a groan.

I walked over to the bed and set Amma down. I took off my bow, bag, and sandals. I crawled into the bed and snuggled Amma close.

This is where my new life was taking me.


	4. Questions

**So here are a few things that you should know about Luna**

**1. When she was created she was made so she didn't have to eat or wouldn't die of starvation or dehydration**

**2. She created Amma and made it so she didn't have to eat either**

**3. She is immortal and at the age of 15**

**That's it so enjoy**

_"Luna I need you to create a dragon using dark magic." Medusa wicked smiled appeared._

_"But miss Medusa you never taught me this." _

_"You'll know what to do."_

_I toke a step forward I looked down at my hands dark swirls appeared around my knuckles I waited for it appear around my whole hand. I pointed my hands towards the egg I let the magic escape from my grasp and at the egg._

_After I was done I looked towards the egg. It was in pieces there was a little purple dragon on the top of the whole mess._

_"Good job" Medusa said behind me._

I woke up to a pleasant surprise that would be Amma licking my face. I wave her away and snuggle back into my pillow.

"Luna get up we don't know when someone is going to get us"

Oh yeah I forgot about that. I got up I don't want to take a bath so I used magic to clean myself and the room.

There was a knock on the door I open it there was a girl with mahogany hair and wings. She nodded her head and I grabbed Amma and followed her to Palutena.

When we showed up the girl left. Palutena and Pit were the only ones here to question me.

"So Luna why we're you in the underworld?" Palutena asked

"Hades created me using dark magic."

The whole process went on and on questions like who taught me, what are my powers, what rank was I, and so many more.

She asked Amma one question who hatched her. She replied saying it was me.

"Very well that's all my questions for now. Also you and Pit tomorrow will leave for the labyrinth of deceit" Pits eyes nearly popped out of his head. I nearly fainted.

I remember the labyrinth of deceit was miss Pandoras home. I've only been there once but I was 8 during the time and I got lost and cried.

Palutena dismissed me and the brunette girl came back to escort me to my room.

When we reached the room I placed Amma down and nearly broke the desk. I don't even know him and I'm already on a mission with him. I wish I was dead.

Maybe Palutena's using me as a slave. At this point if I told Amma she would say I was crazy. My theories aren't far-fetched as they may seem just think about it.

I grabbed one of my books and began to read. The story isn't realistic whatsoever. Like the guy gets the girl or the main character defeats the bad guy. I want something realistic.

Just then I had an idea I'll make a book about something realistic not totally fake.

I grabbed a piece of paper and dipped it in ink and began to write.

**Hello. Well from now on each chapter will have a passage or two from her book or a whole a chapter will be about her book.**

**Also I'm going to try and make the chapters longer every time I write one it turns out short. So ill work on that.**

**Please leave a review I'll really appreciate it.**

**Goodbye for now**


	5. Pandora

**_Hello my name is Ally Jefferson. This isn't one of your typical teenage love stories. The ending isn't the guy gets the girl, the girls heart is stolen. Stuff like that. I'm different from everyone else. I'm a fairy. My family has kept it a secret from me until I was seven when I used my first spell. Now we run where no one can hurt us..._**

I wake up with the sun in my eyes. Blinking I get up brush down the black rat's nest of my hair, use a spell to cleanse myself (so I don't get my hair wet), and put on my black sandals.

I wake up the sleeping baby Amma, and shove her in a bucket filled with water. It's hard to wash her when she's squirming and falling her wings in my grasp.

I finally give up and leave her to clean herself.

It's when I walk by the window there's a note in the closing of the window. I open it.

_Dear Luna_

_ I want you to meet Pit near the training are asap!_

_From the goddess of light Palutena._

I scoop up a soggy Amma. I charge towards my bow holding it tight in my grasp. I open the window and fly out of it.

I noticed the training area right bellow me. I flap my wings harder to go down. When I touch the ground Lot's staring at me.

"Ready to go" his optimistic voice said.

As a reply I gave him a mere nod.

He flapped his wings so he was going towards the clouds. I followed him with Amma as extra weight.

When I finally found him he was by a door.

"Palutena said we should split up to cover more ground" He wasn't that happy anymore

"Ok. Let's just get this over with."

He opened the door and palutena guided him strait. But I have a shortcut. Hades taught me a spell that would take me to Pandora 's labyrinth long ago...

I cast the spell, I went through the portal. Whenever I cast the spell I hit the floor. When I lifted my head I saw I was in Pandoras mirror of truth room. Amma also made her way down to my bag. My bow didn't have a scratch on it! That's a first.

_Wait for him._

A voice boomed in my head. When it means him does it mean Pit. Well he does have more fighting experience than me so I'll catch up with Pandora before I kill her.

"Luna is that you?" A voice which was Pandoras said behind me.

"Yes miss Pandora. I know you haven't seen me in years. I thought we should be able to catch up."

"Oh my. I can sense a dragon. Is it yours" Of course

"Yes it's only a baby her name is Amma" Amma didn't even poke her head out.

"So what should we catch up on?"

"Anything to pass time." Literally.

So we spent the next twenty minutes talking about how's the underworld and stuff like that.

I heard a door open. When I turned around Pit was running towards the mirror. When he got close enough he kicked it. Woah!

A dark Pit came out!

"This here is Dark Pit"Pandora said.

He then punched Pandora and got his bow ready. Finally Fight time!

I got up in the air so I could be the sharpshooter. Pit and Pit number 2 were getting bombs towards them. Pit would hit them back and Number 2 would hit her directly. I would constantly shoot her with a arrow.

I've had enough of this. I swoop down knocking Pandora down to the ground. Pit took that chance and started hitting her.

Finally she was a puddle of nothing. I landed next to Pit and Pit number 2. 2 Punched him and ran through Pandoras remains so he could fly.

I helped Pit sit up when he realized something.

"How did you get here?" That's along story.

**There it is over with.**

**Sorry for the delay my band hosted a concert last night so I was practicing non stop.**

**If you would please review. I need feedback. I also need to know if Ally's story is starting off good.(remember her)**

**Goodbye for now.**


End file.
